Roblox Lost by Vikings Studio Wiki
This is a wiki about roblox game "Lost" by Vikings Studio. What is Lost? Lost - is the game like Rust by Vikings Studios. The target l in Lost is to survive. To do this, you need to overcome difficulties such as hunger, thirst and enemies. Make a fire. Build a shelter. Kill animals to get meat. Protect yourself from other players. Developers Lost is made by a team of 2 developers from Vikings Studio: solter: Development leader, scripter and main model maker jacks188: Imports mocap animations and help make models Location Lost is going somewhere in Russia (because of climate, Terrain, houses, Russian Army planes and their Military clothes, where is written "Лост" (Lost). Versions Lost is evolving every week. Right now (23.10.19) is 0.354 version of the game. Here is full version list: 0.2 Update: - Remade weapons and tools - Made first person mode - Finished the first iteration of the map - Added crate spawns - Many bug fixes 0.21 Update: - Added assault rifle - Added airdrops 0.22 Update: - Fixed a huge performance bug - Added crouching - Added beans - Added torch - Balanced hunger and health regen 0.23 Update: - Added item splitting - Added "unload ammo" button - Refined HUD 0.24 Update: - Added SVD - Added Random character gen - Mouse speed is now affected by zooming - Fixed animations not stopping in 3ps when cancelling reload - Fixed sounds not playing when others shoot - The Day is now 18 minutes long and the night 6 minutes long 0.25 Update: - Added Clothes - Added Armor - Added muzzle effect lights 0.26 Update: - Expanded map (Harbor location) Many - performance fixes for full server - Added doppler effect to sounds - Reworked swimming now it's possible to dive - Optimized airdrop event - Audio muffle underwater 0.27 Update: - Crafting system - Added Stone and Iron tools - New masks: Shemagh and Gas Mask - Inventory bug fixes - Tree and Ore Node gen system - New recoil system and weapon balance 0.275 Update: - Stone Spear - Cooking metal and iron tools are now craftable - Durability System - Junk Piles - Audio fixes - New item icons for old items 0.28 Update: - Expanded map (Airfield location) - Hydration system - Wooden Armor, Crossbow, Handmade Pistol, Water Bottle - Components - Ammunition crafting - Huge loot balance - New lighting system - A lot of bug fixes - Cooking system update - Player count is now 14 16 0.283 Update: - Handmade Shotgun - Green Keycard - Crafting tweeks - Weapon balance 0.29 Update: - Data saving - New main menu - Shotgun - Bullet crafting - Player count is now 16>17 (will increase further later on) 0.3 Update: - New items: C4, Furnace, Small and Large Storage box, Tool Cupboard, Campfire, Doors - Hit reg update - Lag fixes - Building - Upgrading - Pick up notifications - Item health Display 0.31 Update: - New menu - Follow friends button - Character customization 0.32 Update: - New Map 0.325 Update: - Fixed raycast check when looting - Fixed Moving things from toolbar to container deletes the item - Fixed Main menu glitching out after running for a long time - Fixed Weapons firing when in crafting menu - Fixed placeables following mouse when in inventory - Added real crouching - Added Solid Stone and metal foundations - Added handmade rifle back (accidently removed it) - Added Map screen 0.33 Update: - Added boats - One form of the dupe glitch was fixed - Fixed the durability gui not showing up in some cases 0.34 Update: - Mushrooms - Metal tier and armored metal - Med stack - Food stack - Rotatable boxes - Optimized ore spawns - Inv 3.0 (many optimizations, fixes) - Pick up 3.0 (many optimizations and logic fixes) - Fixed Crates closing when running between them and opening them - Updated count logic from adding by 1 to fast mode (half of the scripts now use this) - Pick up items to toolbar * MP5SD * Sterling now has only 24 ammo instead of 34 - Boats were removed (they were laggy) - Hq Metal and ore 0.341 Update: - Fixed Toolbar full but it let's pick up stuff - Fixed Mushroom having meat model - Fixed Med items don't get deleted after usage - Fixed Can't place sleeping bag - Fixed Stuff stays on screen - Fixed no number indicator or wrong number - Possibly fixed alive time on respawn screen - Possibly fixed eating none edible items - Possibly fixed bags showing owner as "solter" 0.342 Update: - Made bags float - Added ViewModel clothes - Anti cheat improvements - More nettle and mushrooms - Fixed Bags Show as "solter" Fixed equipped item not being deleted when start item moved to it - Fixed Red barrel spawns instead of red keycard - Fixed Eating from containers 0.345 Update: - Added Fast loot (ctrl + left click) - Added Usage ammo from toolbar + New reloading backend - Added Consume delay on apples and other food (0.7 sec) - Fixed Broken guns being usable - Fixed tp command for admins - SVD recoil is now a bit higher now - Shotgun has damage drop off after 85 studs 0.346 Update: - Fixed reload glitch (ammo goes to waste) 0.35 Update: - Added Repair bench - Possibly fixed alive time - Respawn timer (80 sec) - Armor durability 0.351 Update: - Fixed Sleeping bag timer - Fixed Sleeping bag name changer coming up with e even after you closed it - Fixed Splitting into furnace - Pick up system was optimized a bit more - Made Anti cheat improvement (it's way more aggressive now) - Added Alt way to quick loot (mac users can now use z + left click to fast loot) 0.352 Update: - Fixed a dupe glitch - Fixed a glitch were you could speed up the furnace - Fixed drinking from ponds - Disabled damage registration while spawning in - No fall damage when jumping into water - Update crafting backend 0.353 Update: - Anti cheat improvements - Game breaking exploit fixed 0.354 Update: - Game breaking exploit fixed (Inv Steal)Category:Browse